Netzwerk
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Charlie arbeitet an der Veröffentlichung seiner Netzwerkanalyse. Ist im Verlauf der Folge "Hollywood Homicide" angesiedelt.


Die Folge Hollywood Homicide (4x02 in Deutschland, 4x03 in den USA) hat mich beschäftigt, vor allem die Schlusssequenz mit Amita und Charlie in der Garage. Dabei kam mir die Idee zu diesem Oneshot. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über eine Review freuen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Netzwerk**

Mein Blick lasse ich von Wand zu Wand gleiten, dabei sehe ich ein weiteres Mal die Tafel, an der noch immer nichts steht - kein Wort, keine Formel

Ich soll etwas veröffentlichen und halte meine Freundschafsnetzwerkanalyse für geeignet, aber sie ist nicht perfekt, denn sie ist die Arbeit meines 13-jährigen Ichs. Auch damals war ich schon ein Genie, doch für meine heutigen Ansprüche ist sie unvollständig. Während ich darüber nachdenke, lasse ich meinen Blick ich von Wand zu Wand gleiten und sehe dabei ein weiteres Mal die Tafel, an der noch immer nichts steht - kein Wort, keine Formel. Nichts habe ich bisher geschrieben, denn noch ist nichts Nennenswertes in meinem Kopf. Allerdings habe ich mittlerweile eine Vorstellung, was ich mit dieser Formel sagen möchte und suche jetzt nur noch einen Weg, es zu formulieren. Aus diesem Grund wende ich mich wieder der vor mir liegenden Analyse zu.

Seitdem ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, diese Arbeit zu veröffentlichen, herrscht in meinem Kopf Leere. Da ist nichts, gar nichts - kein Gedanke, kein Satz. Trotz Amitas Drängeln, mich endlich daran zu setzen, habe ich es bisher nicht gekonnt und in den letzten Tagen immer Dons Fall vorgeschoben, wenn sie mich wieder mal darauf ansprach. Doch der Fall ist jetzt gelöst und ich habe eine Idee, die ich nun nur noch in eine verständliche Formel und einen ansprechenden Text umwandeln muss. Deshalb tippe ich einfach in den Laptop hinein, was mir gerade zum Thema Freundschaft in den Sinn kommt.

Freundschaften faszinieren mich, was vielleicht daran liegt, das sie für mich schon immer schwer zu finden waren, vor allem seit ich anfing, Klassen zu überspringen und zwangsläufig mit Leuten zusammen war, die unter Freundschaft nicht wie ich Spielen verstanden sondern schon einen Schritt weiter waren und sich mit Mädchen auseinandersetzten. Ich habe das irgendwann auch gemacht, aber meine Leidenschaft war schon immer die Mathematik, während sie sich überwiegend für Filme, Musik und Computerspiele interessierten. So fiel ich von Anfang an aus dieser Reihe heraus, was sich erst am College schlagartig änderte. Dort war ich einer unter vielen, nichts besonderes, vielleicht ungewöhnlich jung, aber daran störte sich niemand, denn ich war nicht das erste Wunderkind, das in Princeton studierte. Heute hat sich das relativiert, denn ich habe Menschen um mich, die ich kenne, die mich kennen und die ich nicht missen möchte.

Larry, der vielen mit seinem bürgerlichen Namen Lawrence Fleinhardt ein Begriff ist, ist einer dieser Menschen. Ihn habe ich kennen gelernt, als ich zum Beenden meines Studiums wieder nach Los Angeles zurückgekehrt und ans California Institute of Science gegangen bin. Damals war er mein Professor. Er brachte mir vieles bis dahin unbekanntes bei und erweiterte so meinen Horizont. In vielen Dingen habe ich ihm sodann nachgeeifert, denn ich wollte auch forschen und unterrichten, dabei genauso beliebt und anerkannt sein wie er. Das habe ich geschafft. Natürlich bin ich mir dabei treu geblieben, aber meine Vorsätze sind erfüllt. Auch heute orientiere ich mich teilweise noch an ihm, indem ich meinen Studenten das Gefühl vermitteln möchte, das er mir vermittelt hat. Unsere Freundschaft ist aber vielschichtiger und beschränkt sich nicht nur auf die wissenschaftliche Ebene, viel mehr steht er mir auch im Leben mit Rat und Tat zur Seite und hilft mir unter anderem bei meiner Arbeit für das FBI. Mit seiner liebenswürdig kauzigen Art hat er sich einen Platz in meinem Herzen gesichert, aber nicht nur damit, denn für mich ist er im Grunde genommen viel mehr als ein Freund, er ist ein Teil meiner Familie, vielleicht sogar der große Bruder, den ich mir früher immer gewünscht habe.

So sieht mein erster Datensatz aus. Ich kann nicht umhin, Larry zuzustimmen, dass Menschen nicht in mathematische Schemata gepresst werden können, dafür sind sie zu vielschichtig. Dies ist aber auch nur ein Versuch, indem ich einer Eingebung folge. Für ein wirklich genaues Ergebnis benötige ich viel mehr Daten, wie ich immer wieder gerne kundtue. Dass ich überhaupt arbeite, hängt vermutlich mit dem Fall zusammen, bei dem ich Don gerade geholfen habe. Dabei ging es um Freunde, die gelogen haben, um ihren Freund zu schützen. Ob das richtig oder falsch ich, kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber ich hätte es vermutlich auch getan. Somit heiße ich gesetzeswidriges Verhalten gut. Mit Freunden geht man durch dick und dünn und wenn das eine Lüge notwendig macht, so würde ich lügen. Das sage ich als Bruder eines FBI-Agents und als Berater des FBIs. Was Don dazu sagt, möchte ich gar nicht wissen, aber er hat auch schon mal so gehandelt, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass er mich versteht.

Mein großer Bruder Don heißt, um genau zu sein, Donald wie die Ente. Warum mir das gerade jetzt eingefallen ist, weiß ich, denn ich habe schon seit Jahren nicht mehr daran gedacht. Früher habe ich ihn oft so genannt, weil er es gehasst hat, dafür war ich immer Chucky wie die Figur im Horrorfilm. Das ist wahre Geschwisterliebe, über die nichts geht. Dazu gehören Sticheleien und Hänseleien. Trotzdem habe ich ihn lieb, schließlich ist er mein Bruder und Blut ist bekanntermaßen ziemlich dick. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich mir nicht wirklich sicher bin, ob ich ihn in meine Analyse aufnehmen kann, da er mein Bruder ist und kein Freund im eigentlichen Sinne. Allerdings stehen wir uns sehr nahe, vor allem seit unserer gemeinsamen Sitzung beim Therapeuten vor ein paar Wochen, in der er endlich erkannt hat, dass ich nicht hilflos bin. Auch habe ich ihm nach den ganzen Jahren, die es unterschwellig zwischen uns war, von meiner Eifersucht erzählt. Gerne wäre ich ein normaler Junge gewesen, dann hätte ich all die tollen Sachen erlebt wie er, und wäre ein Teil seines Universums. Doch für ihn war ich immer nur der Klotz am Bein, das kleine schwarzhaarige Übel, das ihm seine Eltern genommen hat. Das steht nicht mehr zwischen uns, denn heute bin ich ein Teil seines und er ein nicht wegzudenkender Teil meines Lebens. Er weiß, dass er mich nicht ausnutzt und ich weiß, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann. Unsere Bindung ist stärker als je zuvor und sie ist ausgeglichen.

Mit meinem Bruder komme ich nicht weiter, denn es gibt zu viele Variablen, die ich zwar alle in die Formel einbauen könnte, was ich aber nicht möchte, denn die Analyse soll den Charakter behalten, den ich ihr vor all den Jahren gegeben habe. Allerdings habe ich noch ein paar Menschen, die ich auswerten könnte. Da wären zum Beispiel die Kollegen meines Bruders, bei denen ich mir aber nicht sicher bin, ob das wirklich Freunde sind. Selbstverständlich verstehe ich mich mit ihnen gut, auch haben wir schon viel miteinander erlebt, ich denke da nur an die Geschichte um Colby, aber sie sind für mich keine Freunde in dem Sinne.

Es gibt nur noch eine Person, die ich in dieser Gleichung vergessen habe, die mir sehr wichtig ist und ohne die ich nicht lebensfähig bin. Sie ist die Lösung all meiner Probleme, auch wenn ich lange gebraucht habe, um das zu erkennen. Dieser Mensch ist meine Freundin Amita. Ohne sie hat die ganze Analyse keinen Sinn, denn ohne sie ist sie fehlerhaft und unvollständig. Ihre Locken, ihre Unnachgiebigkeit, ihr Lachen - all das mag ich so an ihr. Begonnen hat alles während ihrer Doktorandenzeit, in der sie mir unterstellt war. Damals haben wir viel zusammen gearbeitet, für die Uni, fürs FBI aber auch so. Wir ergänzen uns gut, denn sie hilft mir, wenn ich nicht weiterweiß, ist zur Stelle, wenn meine Synapsen keine Lösung finden. Aus diesem Arbeitsverhältnis wurde schließlich Freundschaft. Plötzlich ging sie bei uns ein und aus, als ob sie nie etwas anders getan hat, als ob sie zur Familie gehört. Das hat mich nicht gestört, denn ich habe mich in ihrer Gegenwart schon immer wohl gefühlt, doch ich habe es nie geschafft, mich an sie zu binden, so gerne ich es auch wollte. Irgendwas passte immer nicht. Das Blatt wendete sich aber schließlich und wir sind ein Paar geworden. Jetzt ist mein Leben perfekt.

In meinem Kopf hat es Klick gemacht, die Blockade ist weg. Plötzlich ist alles ganz klar. Sie ist ES, sie ist die Lösung zu meinem Problem. Ich gehe zur Tafel und notiere darauf die Formel, die plötzlich vor meinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht ist. Alles ist einfach. Es ist eine der bekanntesten Geschichten der Welt, die ich in eine verständliche Form zur Netzwerkanalyse umwandeln kann. Romeo und Julia sind einfach das perfekte Beispiel, um ein Netzwerk, genauer gesagt um mein Netzwerk auszudrücken, sie vereinen das, was mich mit meinem Freund Larry, meinem Bruder Don und der Frau meines Herzens Amita verbindet. Die Liebe.


End file.
